


terrible drinking habits

by yeou_0801



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jeongmin, seungin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeou_0801/pseuds/yeou_0801
Summary: Seungmin seems to be developing Woojin's drinking habit





	terrible drinking habits

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many jeongmin fics here so I wanna write one for self satisfaction and for all jeongmin shippers out there.  
>   
> I actually ship hyunjeong– hyunjeongmin works too but idk why I can't see myself shipping seungjin alone. Don't hate me for this please (｡>﹏<｡)  
>   
> Also this is kinda late, I'm sorry and I might drop another one on Wednesday if I recover fast from being wrecked ashgajkandk  
> (just so you know this is my first comeback with them, I have just turned into a stay this early January so, wish me luck, and pray for my soul since I haven't watched it yet ahsgdjalahnkk)  
>   
> Attempted humor, I don't know how to be funny *cries* I don't even know what I'm writing (ToT)  
>   
> Fluff, everything is fluff, we all need fluff, fluff keeps me living, i live for fluff.  
>   
> AGAIN ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO BEAR WITH ME (>ω<)♥

Jeongin is adorable, that's a fact.  
  
Jeongin is well loved by his members and he loves them back, no doubt about that.  
  
But this love can be a bit, overwhelming at times.  
  
Jeongin doesn't mind it though, but Seungmin does.  
  
It's not that bad to witness it on a daily basis _(it's actually cute)_ , but Seungmin had enough.  
  
He can't take it everytime Jisung try to smother the boy with kisses.  
  
The way Chan, Felix and Woojin tackle him with big hugs.  
  
The way Changbin annoys him and pinch his cheeks every now and then.  
  
And the way Hyunjin and Minho pin him on the wall teasingly.  
  
All of those are just platonic but he can't take it any longer, his heart just feels heavier and heavier with jealousy everytime he tries to ignore it.  
  
He tried to be patient. Playing along with them, doing whatever they do, but it just doesn't feel right.  
  
Jeongin needs space, so he just asks for his attention at night when they cuddle up together in bed, talking softly to each other, giggling quietly until they both fall asleep.  
  
He's pretty contented with that and is mentally aware that Jeongin considers all of their interactions as _just being friendly._  
  
It's fine, He's fine with that.  
  
But today, Hyunjin pulled the last straw.  
  
"INNIE-YAH! TELL JINNIE HYUNG YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU'LL KISS HIM ON HIS CHEEKS!" Hyunjin yelled as he tried to tackle Jeongin.  
  
"NO!" Jeongin shouted back, squealing and giggling playfully as he ran around their dorm.  
  
"INNIE-YAH~" Hyunjin whined as he ran faster towards the maknae.  
  
Jeongin screeched as he ran for his life, his efforts all wasted as Hyunjin catches him, pinning him on the wall as usual and inching his face dangerously close to the other boy.  
  
That's it. He's done. He's soooooo done.  
  
Seungmin gets that it's Hyunjin's birthday and all but that was just so infuriating.  
  
He stormed out of their living room and locked himself inside his shared bedroom with Hyunjin and Jisung, Day6's most emotional songs blasting on his phone. They're both busy doing their own businesses anyway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_______

"Woojin hyung i've literally just taken a sip."  
  
"Good. Now that's enough, you're still prohibited from drinking alcohol." Woojin stated, grabbing the bottle of soju from Seungmin's hand.  
  
"Hyung! I'm already eighteen!"  
  
"Yes, I know you're already an adult but that still doesn't give you any permission to drink."  
  
"Oh just end me already."  
  
"Oh shush. Drinking does not do you any good, it doesn't solve your problems either. Now spill."  
  
"What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Minnie. I'm your mother, I know everything."  
  
"We're not even related by blood?"  
  
"Kid, just spill it out already."  
  
"Fine! Fine! But first lemme take another sip–"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Woojin hyuuuung~!"  
  
"No, drink this instead."  
  
"Hyuuung that's water! Nobody likes water!"  
  
"Well I do and trust me, water will keep you calm."  
  
_("drink water~")_  
  
"But I am calm?!"  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Hyuuung~!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
  
  
Maybe it took a few more minutes before Seungmin gave up and started rambling about everything with exaggerated hand gestures that made Woojin dodge several times.  
  
His eyebrows knitted together as he ranted about all that has been bugging him for days. Woojin wore a knowing smile as he stared fondly at the younger member.  
  
"And hyung, before you tell me that I'm just jealous of all the attention he's gaining, let me clear it out that I'm not. He deserves all the attention existing in this universe and I want him to have it." he finished his rant, slightly out of breath.  
  
Woojin chuckled "Maybe you really are jealous."  
  
"What?! No–!"  
  
"You are jealous of all the attention they are– no, we are getting from Jeongin."  
  
Seungmin dared to opened his mouth and speak, but then closes it.  
  
Woojin laughed at him, gets up as he ruffles his hair and made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Talk it out my child. A good talk solves everything. Now please excuse me cause I have a lot of errands to run."  
  
Seungmin smiled.  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
"Oh shush!"  
  
  
  
So he did.  
  
He DID try talking to the younger boy about it. He TRIED.  
  
But everytime he starts to open his mouth it would run dry and all  of his speeches are forgotten. This also involves a LOT of water drinking and spacing out.  
  
He had developed a habit of carrying a bottle of water with him everywhere he goes. He curses Woojin for passing his terrible drinking habit to him.  
  
Jeongin seems genuinely worried as he watches his hyung drink water in front of him for the twentieth time just this morning. _(he's not kidding, it's a whole new level of terrible)_  
  
"Hyung, is there any problem?"  
  
Seungmin visibly tenses as he slowly closed the lid of the bottle he's holding.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You know you're not a good liar right?"  
  
"I literally just asked what–"  
  
"Don't you dare play dumb with me you silly excuse of a puppy."  
  
"What." it's not a question, but he's rather surprised at the attempted insult _'shut up, it's cute'._  
  
"Hyuuuunnggg~ what's up with you lately?" Jeongin whined, completely sick of his hyung's weird behavior.  
  
"Uhh," Seungmin shifts uncomfortably and steps back as Jeongin moves closer to him. It may be very obvious that he is freaking nervous because a sly smile had made its way to Jeongin's face.  
  
"It's great to see you flustered hyung." Jeongin smirked.  
  
Seungmin stared at him, fear evident in his eyes as his back hit the cold, hard wall.  
  
He grunts out a few curse words including what sounded like _'you hang out too much with those hoes'_ and _'Chan and Woojin hyung would be very disappointed'_ as Jeongin places both his arms in the wall, completely trapping Seungmin in.  
  
Seungmin desperately inhales oxygen as he quickly runs out of breath because a smirking Jeongin is in a close proximity _(WHO TF CAN NORMALLY BREATH WITH THAT?!)_  
  
"I'm suing those to jerks who did this to you." he successfully breathed out.  
  
Jeongin wheezes as he tried to hold back his laughter but miserably fails, his mischievous mask drops as his arms settles for a hug instead.  
  
Seungmin flinched and screeched a little which made the younger laugh harder.  
  
"Oh my gosh hyung, you're too adorable~" Jeongin giggled as he breaks free from the hug, arms still dangling loosely around Seungmin's waist, his hair slightly covering his eyes that is still in the form of pretty crescents and his teeth on full display as he stares at Seungmin in the eyes.  
  
Seungmin smiled fondly and laced with adoration as he gently brushes his hair off his eyes, "I miss your braces."  
  
Jeongin pouts "But it might've hurt you if I still have them now." he stated eyes casted on his feet which made Seungmin extremely confused.  
  
"What? Why–" Seungmin was answered by a pair of soft lips crashing against his dry ones.  
  
He was too shocked to move and before his brain could process what's happening, it's already over.  
  
Jeongin giggled, his cheeks tinted pink, mirroring Seungmin's own whose eartips are burning.  
  
"I like you too hyung, just so you know."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___

"Are they crying yet? I'm sure those kids would be very emotional in finding out their oblivious feelings towards each other. They'll cry about their stupidity–"  
  
"No, Chris. They're... kissing."  
  
"Oh of course–, WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
"Calm down old man, let them be."  
  
"WHAT NO, WHAT DID SEUNGMIN DO TO MY PRECIOUS CHILD–"  
  
"Aish Jeongin started it. Now come on and help me cook dinner."  
  
"WOOJINIE HYUUUNG~ WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO OUR CHILD~? WHY? WHY?"  
  
"Shut it Christopher Bang."


End file.
